Apparatus of the kind defined is known from G.B. Patent Specification Nos. 1 034 026 and 1 595 189.
G.B. Specification No. 1 034 026 describes a dummy cartridge housed in a cartridge chamber which acts as a switch when a slidable contact member thereof is struck by the firing pin and moves outwardly of the chamber to contact a barrel accessory comprising a radiant energy emitter. In this earlier arrangement the electrical power source is external of the firearm which not only detracts from realistic simulated use of the firearm but adds the complication of electrical conductors between the source and the firearm. G.B. Specification No. 1 595 189 describes a conventional pistol which is adapted for simulated shooting by inserting a radiant energy emitter and switch unit in the barrel and providing an electrical source in the pistol magazine. In this arrangement, not only does the magazine have to be provided with an electrical conductor but the realism of inserting a cartridge into the cartridge chamber is lost. Hitherto there appears to have been a problem in providing a power source for the radiation emitter which was small enough to enable ready adaption of a small arm for realistic simulated shooting without any modifications to the small arm being necessary.